


The Tale Of Two Lovers

by NaeSpark



Series: The Sweet Scent of Rosemary [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya and Rose in the form of a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale Of Two Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> naesnark.tumblr.com

Long ago, in unknown locations,  
Took place a story told for generations.  
From father to son, from mother to daughter,  
A tale shared between one and another  
Forever retold and never forgotten  
And unlike other stories, poor and rotten,  
This one is of beauty and of harmony found.  
Of two simple souls, by destiny bound.

The tale of a Seer and a rainbow-drinker  
Two beings separated, worlds apart  
So different in nature, so equal at heart  
Fated to encounter and love each other.  
They met in the place which is least expected  
Exchanged words of wit and snarky nature  
Always discussed their matters in aperture.  
And to their surprise, became quite respected.

One was a young girl, so deep and sarcastic,  
Who was found by the other as quite fantastic.  
The other a designer, caring and thoughtful,  
A woman of strength, and quite tasteful.  
In the beginning they saw the other as a fool  
By jokes of a boy who was quite the tool.  
But as they spoke, their admiration grew,  
"I Have Never Found Anyone Like You."

But circumstances were far from perfection  
And the times were tough in the game they played  
The path was dark and the cards were not laid  
And so the young girl came to a decision.  
"I shall aim for the sun" she clearly stated.  
To never come back was the ending implied,  
The ending the other had always denied.  
And so the troll spoke against the end forfeited

"I Shall Not Accept This Type Of Foolery  
So Hear Me As I Speak Very Clearly  
I Shall Not Let You Go On Such Suicide Mission  
And So I Shall Stop This Plan You Envision"  
The discussion was brief and they came into action  
The troll's senses dulled to not but a fraction  
And so in darkness she could not see the other proceed  
Though not powerless to save the one the she came to need.

She called out another troll, of doubtful trust on him,  
And gave him the power to act upon the game.  
His maniacal demeanor was impossible to tame,  
Ending the woman's life on the course of a whim.  
The girl was just as unfortunate, she lost her mind  
Her loss of a parent was too much to bear  
The dark hound came and slayed her right there  
So she awakened in a world of the dream kind.

The alternian had not seen her end, however.  
By unkown reasons she came back as another,  
A being of bloodlust and powers to spare  
She ended the one who took her life in a dare.  
But it was still not finished, there was a killer at loose,  
Uncertain of the wicked things he could produce.  
Fortunately enough, he came to into silence.  
So the rainbow-drinker was bound into patience.

The girl, on her end, strived to retrieve an important piece  
With conscience, she worked for the piece to explode,  
With the courage of someone who had death to behold.  
As the device was gone, our girl was doomed to decease.  
But within the chaos, happened something odd  
The green sun revealed, it was now fully running,  
It was not alone though, something else was moving  
There was a moment of light. She came back as a god.

With new abilities she made her way to the vampire:  
Her appearence of elegance would bring down an empire.  
Her eyes were jade green as the purest emerald gem,  
And her skin glowed brightly as the brightest of them.  
Her hands were delicate, but her grip was strong.  
Her hair was deep black as the universe beyond.  
Her lips, darkly coloured, invited her in.  
With such beauty she knew not where to begin.

To the vampire, as well, the sight was overwhelming,  
Everything in the Seer was stunning to her eyes  
It was as if the beauty of the world were blatant lies.  
There was nothing of her that was not ravishing.  
Her pale pink skin and the flush of her cheeks,  
The gold of her hair and the curves of her hips.  
The length of her legs and her fingertips.  
The violet in her eyes made her cease her heartbeats.

But the vampire felt as if she failed her mission,  
She urged to leave in that intermission.  
The Seer was shocked, she could not allow.  
She stood there and faced her, and she let her know:  
"What if I need you, and your presence here?  
Perhaps both of our lights could make the path clear.  
What if your mission is not really at end?  
Should you not stay? I'll help you defend."

The other was baffled, taken by surprise.  
No one ever had begged her to stay in that manner.  
She flushed gently as she changed her deameanor,  
Perhaps she wanted this moment to arise?  
She accepted the offer, they came into contact.  
The plotline beyond lost all relevance.  
All that is to mention is their new balance,  
And the moment their feelings became a known fact.

There is no memory of a love like theirs, so foreign  
To the minds of those who failed to see beyond their reign.  
Perhaps in a legend, of two known rebels,  
Another love that knew no labels.  
Their passion was one that grew not on lust  
But in a connection built of care and trust.  
It was pure and gentle, unknown to the world  
They lived happy in peace, in a lovable twirl.

Their paths intertwined and their pains shared.  
Their emotions at ease and perfectly safe.  
They built their fairy tale with their own strife,  
And they loved like few of them ever dared.  
It was a bound that no power could bury,  
Soulmates joined by the force of their fate  
The most perfect thing they could ever create.  
And like this we end the tale of Rosemary.


End file.
